


These Words Were Never Easier

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke knows Michael despite Michael's claims otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Words Were Never Easier

**Author's Note:**

> This one is part of the trio of Mayday Parade's "Miserable at Best" titled ones. They all had a similar start, but because each take I did came out so different, I decided to post them all. Check out the other two here:  
> "Nothing Shine Quite As Bright": http://archiveofourown.org/works/5105471  
> "When We Look To The Sky": http://archiveofourown.org/works/5284367  
> I don't own them and this is purely fiction.  
> There's a sexually explicit line, but I didn't know how to tag it, so this is your warning.  
> Enjoy :)

“Luke,” I called up the stairs, waiting impatiently for him to get dressed so we could leave.

“All my clothes are in the washer,” he called back.  “I’m trying to find a shirt.” 

I sighed heavily and trudged up the stairs to find him rifling around in his drawers. “Just take one of mine, love,” I mumbled, pulling out my Nirvana shirt, which honestly could have been any one of the four of ours originally. Luke took the shirt with a dopey smile, pulling it on and grinning even wider. “What?” I asked warily.

“You love me,” he cooed.  “And this shirt smells like you.”  He shrugged his shoulders, cuddling himself into the fabric.

I shook my head. “I don’t love you that much, really,” I smiled, taking his hand and tugging him along downstairs.

“Michael Clifford loves me,” Luke sang as he followed me down.  “He loves me, and he knows it.” I glanced back at him with an uncontrollable grin.  “You want to know how I know that he does, even when he says he doesn’t?” Luke caught up to me as we reached the landing and I sighed, turning to him.

“How?” I humored him, putting my hands on his waist. 

“He screams it when he’s buried inside me,” Luke growled in my ear, low and deep and incredibly sexy. 

“Or maybe you’re just that good a fuck,” I shot back, dropping my arms and walking to the door, grabbing my key from the entrance table.  

“I am that good,” Luke agreed as he followed me.  “But he also loves me, I can tell.”

“He sounds like a cool guy,” I teased Luke for the weird way he was talking about me. “Sounds to me like you love him too.” 

“Not that much, really,” Luke teased as we got in the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I know it was short, but I hope you liked it. Leave comments if you want, criticism is fine, too. Kudos would also be appreciated. Anyway, have a good day.


End file.
